


Кратко о самозащите

by Schuu



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Gen, Humor, fight classes, Юмор, бой, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10405872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Нацуме решает пойти на курсы самообороны





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1) выполнено по заявке: "А запишите Нацуме на курсы самообороны или увлеките какой-нибудь борьбой) Судя по тому, как он лупит духов без какой-либо подготовки, результат будет впечатляющим"  
> 2) постканон
> 
> Написано для команды Нацуме на ЗФБ 2017.  
> Почитать и посмотреть выкладки можно [здесь](http://wtf-kombat2017.diary.ru/?tag=5485809)

— Что? Самооборона?

Натори удивлённо взглянул на идущего рядом Нацуме. Они довольно давно не виделись. Нацуме сдавал вступительные экзамены в университет, а сам Натори принимал участие в съёмках очередного романтического фильма. И сейчас они шли рядом, гуляя по городу.

— А что вас удивляет? — поинтересовался Нацуме.

— Да нет, ничего. Просто это довольно неожиданно. Ты раньше никогда ни о чём подобном не упоминал. А что насчёт обучения экзорцизму?

— Вы же знаете, что я не приемлю такие методы. Только в крайнем случае. К тому же кое-чему вы меня уже научили.

Натори усмехнулся. Годы шли, а Нацуме не менялся. Приятно было осознавать, что он остаётся таким же добрым и сердце его не черствеет, что бы ни происходило.

— Так что посоветуете?

— Хм… — Натори задумался, — дай подумать. Если ты хочешь уметь защищаться чисто на физическом уровне, то лучше смешанные боевые искусства или джиу-джитсу. В любом случае придётся для начала подкачаться, набраться выносливости.

Нацуме согласно кивнул.

— Знаешь, кто будет тебе лучшим советчиком в этом вопросе?

— Кто?

***

— И ты решил спросить меня? — Матоба довольно улыбнулся.

Нацуме всячески пытался побороть смущение. Он готов был остановиться на любом предложенном Натори варианте, но тот всё же убедил его, что именно Матоба поможет ему определиться.

— Да.

Матоба помешивал чай и смотрел на Нацуме, которому явно было неловко.

— Я мог бы посоветовать тебе стрельбу из лука. Её легко совмещать с наложением заклинаний и печатей. Но зная тебя, лучше взяться за лёгкую атлетику. Спринт, если быть точнее.

Нацуме недовольно нахмурился. Спринт. Конечно. Что дальше? Спортивные прятки от ёкаев? Бег с препятствиями? 

— Матоба-сан! Давайте без ваших шуточек! Если это всё, что вы можете мне сказать, то я пойду, у меня ещё много дел.

Матоба рассмеялся:

— Прости-прости. Я сам неплохо владею приёмами самообороны. Могу обучить тебя кое-чему. Совершенно бесплатно.

Нацуме представил, во что ему обойдётся это «совершенно бесплатно», и сразу сказал:

— Нет, спасибо.

Всё-таки, несмотря на годы их знакомства, он всё ещё считал Матобу опасным и видел в нём угрозу. Хоть тот всячески пытался убедить Нацуме в обратном.

Матоба вздохнул, понимая, что упрямство мальчишки не побороть, и сказал:

— Тогда возьмись за рукопашный бой, может, даже с элементами бокса.

— А есть такие курсы?

— Есть хорошие тренеры.

Нацуме сразу погрустнел. Ему это явно было не по карману. Матоба просёк ситуацию быстро.

— Ладно, слушай, я действительно не против уделять пару вечеров в неделю на твои тренировки. Не думаю, что ты согласишься на то, чтобы я оплатил тебе тренера, так что предлагаю свою помощь.

— И что же вам надо будет взамен? — сощурился Нацуме, не веря в бескорыстность такого предложения.

— Даже не знаю… Чтобы ты принял предложение и вступил в мой клан?

Выражение его лица рассмешило Матобу. Конечно, Нацуме принял его всерьёз. И он поторопился сказать:

— Ладно, я пошутил. Ничего. Ты много помогал мне в прошлом просто так. К тому же я должен извиниться за своё поведение.

 _«За то, что гонялся и брал в плен несколько раз. За то, что угрожал поломать мне ноги, за то, что угрожал Токо-сан и Шигеру-сану, за то, что запирал в подвале и что натравливал своих ёкаев»._ Так и хотелось всё это ему высказать. Но Нацуме промолчал и вздохнул, смирившись с ситуацией. Как же давно это было. А доверие всё так и не вернулось.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и договорились.

***

Вышло хуже, чем Нацуме мог себе представить. Матоба оказался строгим тираном, который муштровал его все два часа тренировок три раза в неделю. Он не давал передышек, запрещал расслабляться. В первый же день Нацуме понял, что такое боль во всём теле. Он, конечно, до этого не слабо закалился постоянным бегом от охотящихся на тетрадь Друзей ёкаев. И случались падения, синяки и целые сутки испытаний. Но таких тренировок в его жизни ещё не было. Болели ноги, болели руки, шея, спина, каждая мышца. Было тяжело ходить по лестницам и надевать и снимать одежду. Ночью он спал так крепко, как будто подряд отдал несколько имен ёкаев. Только истощение было физическим.

За первую же тренировку Матоба выяснил, что Нацуме не умеет буквально ничего — ни подтягиваться, ни отжиматься. Зато у него были неплохие растяжка и реакция.

— Выше. Бей выше! — командовал Матоба, пока Нацуме лупасил ногой грушу.

Нацуме выдохнул, делая передышку. Нога уже ныла, но за две недели он начал привыкать к боли и синякам с тренировок.

— Не могу.

— Можешь, у тебя хватает растяжки и роста. — Матоба подошёл к нему и стал напротив. — Теперь ударь сюда.

Он поднял лапу на уровень головы и хлопнул по ней ладонью.

— Вперёд.

Нацуме не нужно было повторять дважды. Один из плюсов тренировок с Матобой заключался в том, что он совершенно не боялся его бить.

Нога взлетела вверх в прицельном ударе, но в последний момент Матоба перехватил его лодыжку и резко потянул вверх. Нацуме растянулся на татами, неслабо приложившись головой, в то время как Матоба склонился над ним, не выпуская из хватки его ногу.

— Медленно. И низко. Когда ты целишься в плечо — тебя легко перехватить и нанести ответный удар.

— Я понял, — сквозь зубы процедил Нацуме. — Отпустите.

— Вот почему нужно целиться выше.

Черты лица Матобы смягчились, и он отпустил Нацуме.

— Вставай, потренируем удар-захват.

После этой тренировки Нацуме невзлюбил удары-захваты. Почему Матоба вечно заставлял его чувствовать себя неуютно? Он наверняка был садистом. В этом, конечно, был большой плюс. Натренировавшись так с ним, Нацуме были не страшны ни люди, ни ёкаи.

_« — Никогда не задерживай кулак в месте удара. Если соперник хоть на четверть такой же быстрый, как я, случится это. — говорил Матоба, выкрутив руку Нацуме и нагнув его почти к земле._

_— От-пу-стите… — пыхтел Нацуме, пытаясь не застонать от боли»._

Вообще фразы «я понял» и «отпустите» стали самыми часто повторяемыми на тренировках. Если не единственными. Иногда добавлялись «добрый вечер» и «спасибо, до свидания».

Кроме того, Матоба в рамках тренировок натравливал на Нацуме своих слуг-ёкаев. Сначала по одному, но когда понял, что для него это слишком легко, то по три-пять за раз. Заканчивалось это по-разному. Иногда в пользу ёкаев, иногда — Нацуме.

***

— Выглядишь очень уставшим, — обеспокоенно сказала Таки, когда они с Нацуме и Танумой сидели в парке и потягивали фруктовые коктейли.

Танума улыбнулся:

— А ты не знаешь? Нацуме решил обучиться самообороне.

— Серьёзно? — Таки взмахнула руками, часть её коктейля выплеснулась на траву через трубочку. — Это классно! Я бы тоже хотела научиться драться.

Нацуме посмотрел на её искренний восторг и вздохнул. Да, раньше эта идея у него тоже вызывала похожий восторг.

— Между прочим, кое-что правда заметно, — загадочно произнёс Танума.

— Что? — Нацуме лихорадочно вспоминал, остались ли на нём видны следы вчерашней тренировки, вроде синяков на видных частях тела или фингалов.

— Вот что, — Танума положил ладонь ему на предплечье.

До него не сразу дошло, что имелось ввиду, но когда Таки сжала его другое предплечье, Нацуме понял.

— Вау, правда! У тебя мышцы появились! Погоди, сколько ты уже занимаешься?

— Два месяца, — Нацуме вздрогнул от неловкости.

— И ты не сказал раньше? — Она шуточно ткнула его под рёбра.

Нацуме ойкнул, и все трое рассмеялись. Уже по дороге из парка Таки спросила:

— Слушай, а где Нянко? Я так надеялась его сегодня увидеть.

Нельзя же было сказать, что тот ушёл в запой, открыв для себя новый сорт вина. Вообще после поступления в университет многое изменилось. Сначала он поселился в общежитии, куда нельзя было привозить домашних животных, и Нянко приходилось пробираться тайком. Но доброте Токо и Шигеру не было предела. Зная, что Нацуме очень любит своего кота, он дали ему денег на съёмное жильё. Натори помог подобрать неплохой вариант, и теперь он делил комнату и аренду вместе с Танумой. Тот переехал вместе с ним в Токио, но поступил в другой университет. Пока Нацуме решал, что сказать, Танума решил ответить за него:

— У Нянко весна, так что он куда-то исчез.

— Типичный котик. Передайте ему, что я соскучилась.

— Обязательно, — кивнул Нацуме.

А может Нянко обиделся, что он решил научиться сам себя защищать? Он же считал себя защитником Нацуме. _«Спрошу у него, как вернётся»._

***

— Я сдаюсь, сдаюсь!

Несколько ёкаев прижали Нацуме к татами с такой силой, что у того уже не осталось воздуха в лёгких.

— Уверен? — Матоба навис над ним, загораживая собой весь обзор.

— Да, — просипел Нацуме.

— Ладно. Отпустите его.

Его сразу же освободили. Нацуме обессиленно лежал и пытался отдышаться.

— Поднимайся, некогда отдыхать, — Матоба взял его за руку и потянул вверх.

Хотелось сопротивляться, сказать что-нибудь едкое, но разве мог Нацуме так себя вести после того, как с ним согласились заниматься совершенно бесплатно? Он просто не имел права быть неблагодарным. И потому уже который раз заставил себя встать через силу.

— Вот где пропадает мой подопечный, — раздался скрипучий голос от дверей.

Они обернулись на звук и увидели лениво потягивающегося Нянко в проёме.

— Нянко-сенсей!

Нацуме так давно его не видел, что не смог сдержать радостный возглас.

— Хм, а я всё думал, почему ты без своего защитника, — прокомментировал Матоба.

Нянко перестал потягиваться и протопал своими толстыми лапами в их направлении:

— Что, Нацуме, пока меня не было, ты решил сдружиться с этим злодеем?

— Так я для вас злодей? — Матоба изобразил удивление.

— Нет, Нянко-сенсей, я просто…

— Да-да, — прервал Нацуме Нянко, — ты просто тут сдружился с плохим человеком, стоило мне ненадолго уйти. Что будет в следующий раз? Я вернусь, а ты уже часть этого клана и женат на своём враге Матобе Сейджи?

— Нянко-сенсей! — смущённо воскликнул Нацуме.

А Матоба весело рассмеялся.

— А, точно, — ехидно вставил Нянко, — у вас людей браки двух самцов или самок запрещены. Совсем забыл.

Как же Нацуме хотелось заехать по этой толстой кошачьей физиономии.

— Пока да, — добавил Матоба.

Нянко фыркнул. В отличие от Нацуме, этого человека всегда было трудно задеть или смутить. Он видел по лицу Нацуме, что тому хотелось узнать, где он так долго пропадал, расспросить. Но при Матобе он этого делать не стал.

— Ладно, расскажите-ка, чем это вы оба тут занимаетесь и почему ты позволяешь этому человеку напускать на себя ёкаев? — обратился он к Нацуме.

— Мы тренируемся.

— А если точнее, я учу твоего хозяина драться и защищаться, — сказал Матоба.

— Он мне не хозяин. И вообще, это всё я знаю. Однако то, что я увидел, было мало похоже на человеческие драки. Скорее на бешеную стаю, напавшую на человека в попытке задушить.

Матоба вопросительно приподнял бровь.

— Сомневаешься в моих методах?

— Возможно.

Нянко сощурился. Он смотрел на Матобу, как будто тот бросил ему вызов. С лёгким хлопком он обернулся человеком, принимая образ Рейко. Выпрямился, уперев руки в боки.

— Покажи мне, на что ты способен, человек, — сказал Нянко тонким женским голосом.

Матоба улыбнулся, смерив его заинтересованным взглядом. Длинные волосы опускались до лопаток, лицо, фигура — не отличить от человека. Только кошачьи зрачки выдавали в нём духа. И аура.

— Даже так? С удовольствием!

Он ринулся вперёд, не стесняясь наносить удары. Нацуме поторопился уйти подальше из зоны риска. Дело приобрело совсем внезапный поворот. Но при этом он не мог отказаться от такого зрелища.

— Рейко была боевой, она умела драться, и умела за себя постоять. Вот так! — С этими словами Нянко заблокировал часть ударов Матобы. На одном из них уклонился и ударил его коленом в живот.

Матоба согнулся от боли, но быстро взял себя в руки. Он увернулся от другого удара, отбил летящий в него кулак. Нацуме не успел заметить последовательность движений, настолько быстрой она была, но в следующий миг Матоба был уже позади Рейко. Сделал подбивку и взял её в захват. Вернее его, на миг он забыл, что перед ним не бабушка, а Нянко в её форме.

Матоба держал шею Нянко в локтевом хвате и уложил себе на колено, почти поставив его на мостик.

Нацуме вдруг стало стыдно за то, что он смотрит.

— Идиот! — взревел Нянко, осознав безвыходность своей ситуации.

С очередным хлопком он принял свою истинную форму — огромного белоснежного волка Мадары. Матобу отбросило от него, но прежде, чем он упал на землю, Мадара извернулся и схватил его зубами за плечо.

— Нянко-сенсей, стой!!!

Нацуме бросился вперёд и, не думая, зарядил ему кулаком по морде. Мадара разжал челюсти и отпрыгнул, накрывая место удара лапой.

— Эй, за что?

— Так нельзя!

Матоба со стоном принял сидячее положение, схватился за укушенное плечо.

— Это было неожиданно, — с усмешкой сказал он.

Он хотел выглядеть бодрым, но Нацуме заметил пропитавшую тёмную майку кровь.

— Вы ранены!

— Ерунда. — Матоба стянул майку, слегка поморщился.

Похоже, Мадара всё-таки прокусил ему плечо.

***

— Заснул даже не извинившись, — прокомментировал Матоба, пока Нацуме накладывал повязку на обработанные раны.

— К счастью, укус неглубокий, — Нацуме чувствовал свою вину за произошедшее. На плече Матобы осталось две неглубокие точечные раны от клыков. Наверняка затянется быстро и следов не останется. — Простите.

— Не стоит извиняться. Ты не виноват.

Матоба взглянул на его обеспокоенное лицо и добавил:

— Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что в действительности всё так и случается. Никто не будет поддаваться или играть честно.

Помедлив, Нацуме согласно кивнул:

— Вы правы.

— Надеюсь, ты не надумаешь прекращать тренировки из-за этого?

— Нет. Всё в порядке. — Нацуме закрепил повязку и сел рядом.

Нянко безмятежно сопел, развалившись на солнце под окном. Наверняка притворялся спящим. А может на самом деле дремал.

— Вот и отлично, — Матоба улыбнулся. — Как только заживёт плечо, приступим к изучению нечестных приёмов. Судя по всему, это тебе нужнее всего.

Нацуме даже улыбнулся. Вот тут он был абсолютно прав.

— Нацуме, — позвал Матоба, переведя задумчивый взгляд с Нянко на него, — у тебя была очень красивая бабушка.


End file.
